Sentakushi
by passionatetigress
Summary: ItaNaru. Yaoi. Naruto loves Itachi with all his might, but he doesn't know how much longer he can wait for Itachi to leave his wife Hinata, and into his open arms so that they can finally be happy together. CHEATING. GRAPHIC LEMON 1ST CHP!


Warnings:

**Warnings: ****OMG When do I not have a tragic moment in my story. UMMMM. YAOI! ITANARU. HARDCORENESS..OSCITY..FIED.**

**Summary:****ItaNaru There's a thin line between love and heartbreak, and Itachi's answer to Naruto may just be the one that breaks it. Yaoi**

**Notes: don't own Naruto**

**Sentakushi**

The air of the cool summer nights swam through, but in one lone apartment a figure sat in a chair trying to stop the wind from blowing all its hard, important research. With great ease, the pen began to scribble down notes at top speed. Small soft and delicate tan hands multitasked, only to stop when the glasses need to be adjusted.

Naruto Uzumaki was age 18, and a junior at the top collage in all of Japan. His genius was great, but in was dimmed in comparison to his beauty.

The young adult was short, with silky tan skin so smooth to the touch. Even though his height stood at 5 feet 7inches, and his figure was lithe, he had muscles adorning his efimmine body. His hair was like golden threads of spun silk; its shoulder length was feathered in a spiky array, with a long bang that brushed against his cute nose. His eyes were the color of skies on a summer day, or even clean tropical oceans were hidden by his rectangular glasses.

He stood analyzing the literary components of the poem. The poem was based on a woman who wanted to profess her love, but the only two barriers were that she had no voice and the man was waiting for the person he swore his heart to come back.

"' I am the tiny ripple in the land of tears'… she must mean she is a disturbance in his world, due to her unrequited love. It seems that this is more of a journey of false hopes…" Naruto spoke in a mellow tone as he looked to his right. It was a picture of him and a gorgeous man. They both were dressed for the winter, it was really cold that day so Naruto and he wore scarves around their necks as they went ice skating.

His lover's arms were encircled around his waist as his chiseled chin rested on his shoulder. There smiles were the truest, and he could say that was just some of the greatest times with his lover.

He laid his whiskered cheek in his hand daydreaming in another land, that he didn't even notice that his door was opened and a tall figure began walking in.

Naruto was brought out of his day dream and he smiled in the direction of the figure. Crimson eyes met beautiful blue, and their eyes didn't leave each other for one moment.

Naruto looked at the man. He was a tall man standing about 6 feet, 4 inches with creamy pale skin that hid lean strong muscles. His pale lips were pulled into a tiny smile tat reached his beautiful crimson eyes. His long jet black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, bangs framing his face. Overall Itachi was stunning so close to his heart, but so far from his home.

"Naruto," spoke the silky deep voice, "what are you doing?"

Naruto looked into the mirror, watching as Itachi wrapped his arms protectively around his body, enclosing him in a warm embrace.

"I was analyzing a poem about you and I," he replied sadly, looking away from the mirror that was attached to his wooden desk. His pried Itachi's arms from around his body and began to put his books away.

As he put the book away he noticed he forgot all about the title, it was called A Forgotten Echo. That title made him stop in his tracks and he just stood completely frozen. Itachi looked at Naruto's frozen form and made his way behind the blond. He captured Naruto's hand with his own and gently urging Naruto to turn around.

"Naruto, what ever you are reading," Itachi said lifting his chin with two fingers "is nothing in comparison. Besides… our story isn't even finished."

Naruto was going to say something but the Itachi ceased all that with a gentle, but powerful kiss to the lips. Naruto was taken back by the sudden action, but he closed is eyes and allowed Itachi to dominate him.

Itachi kissed on the succulent lips feeling his hands wander the marvelous body before him. Slowly he slipped his tongue into the moist cavern, exploring it tauntingly as if he was trying to memorize every corner. Naruto mewled softly as Itachi and his tongue's danced together, clashing with one another.

The restriction on air was becoming a problem for Naruto, but the sheer strength of the kiss made him crave it even more. His body welcomed the sensation proudly and something began to stir within his body.

They broke apart for air, only for their lips to betray them and latch back onto one another. They were too engrossed in their sin to notice that their bodies began to react on their own accord, moving against each other creating an enticing friction.

Itachi's right hand snaked their way under Naruto's white button up shirt, sending chills through the blonde's body. His right hand found the left tiny pink nub, rolling it between his thumb and index finger.

Quickly he broke away from the swollen lips and latched onto Naruto's elegant neck. He sucked the most sensitive area of his neck, allowing his tongue to play with the spot barely below the right side of his chin.

He chuckled onto the sensitive area as he was given an appreciative moan from Naruto's swollen lips. He could just see Naruto now, his fogged up glasses hiding the lust filled blue eyes.

"Naruto," he purred out, "these buttons are in he way."

Naruto just licked his lips bearing his silver tongue ring as Itachi's right hand was still working him to his left hand that was teasingly unbuttoning his shirt. Hot kisses trailed down the tan chest, the cool breath of Itachi going down the area. His pale lips latched onto the pierced right nipple, rolling the nub with his tongue. He moaned onto it causing the blonde's knees to buckle as pleasure was sent racing through his spine.

"Ah…" Naruto moaned threading his fingers into Itachi's hair, gripping the long threads softy every time a wave of bliss ran its course through his body. Itachi began to attack his left nipple his tan hands took down the hair tie and watched the midnight locks to turn into a black waterfall of hair.

Itachi left the hard nubs alone and looked at Naruto. His cheeks were tainted with a slight blush, and his beautiful eyes were laden with pleasure. Their eyes locked in a battle of lust, and through their haze they crashed their lips together. Their feet stumbled messily just about tripping over everything that that they came in contact with. With a loud crash, the back of Itachi's knees hit the edge of the desk causing his body to stay in a sitting position.

Naruto could take no more as he pulled away from the enticing kiss, his mind and body so ablaze from the molten lava of passion that was coursing through his veins. Quickly he fixed his glasses before going back to the task at hand.

Itachi watched mesmerized as he saw Naruto lash out his belt from his pants hastily unbuttoning his pants. In one swift motion his pants were on the floor and he cold feel an eager and agonizingly soft hand disappear into his boxers. He gave a slight grunt when he felt the slightly cold air hit his member, sending chills through his body.

Soft pink lips cascaded down towards Itachi's neglected member, but soon it was going to get all the attention in the world from Naruto's very talented tongue. The metal ball of his tongue ring played with the tip of the long member savoring the taste as he engulfed some of it.

Itachi fisted Naruto's hair urging him to go down lower, giving a moan in appreciation as Naruto tended to his need. Slowly Naruto buried the cock deep in the back of his throat, finding his nose buried in the soft curls of black pubic hair.

It started as a slow motion, just a bob of the head. But the longer it played, the more Naruto got into it. He sucked and contracted his mouth around the twitching appendage, feeling the thick meat pulsing in his mouth. He and his tongue ring viciously attacked the swelling length, giving a slight hum to increase the pleasure.

His grip on the blond locks tightened as he brought the head up and down almost demandingly. The pleasure that sweet, hot, soft mouth bestowed upon his was sickening and he wanted it cured.

He could help the, "Fuck," that escaped from his lips.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he looked down at Naruto performing the erotic task. But he knew that soon he'd have to stop the great pleasure.

"Naruto," he breathed, "stop."

With three more long, suffocating sucks Naruto let go with a 'pop' licking his lips to savor the taste of Itachi.

With great control, Itachi grabbed Naruto arms and shoved his onto the desk so that Naruto's upper body was pinned to the wood.

"Damn Itachi," Naruto complained not knowing what Itachi was doing, "can't you…. Umm…. Be…ahh mn…unn."

Slowly the finger moved in and out of the blond, as the seconded stretched Naruto more. Nimbly his fingers pumped in and out of him faster than before. He smirked proudly as he reduced the strong blond to a withering mess just by the touch of his fingers.

He dark haired man bent down to Naruto's ear, and began grinding into his uke's body.

"Mmm Naruto, do you know that you look absolutely beautiful right now. The way you're moaning sounds like sweet music to my ears, and I don't know how much longer I can take," he purred huskily into Naruto's much pierced ears. He stopped his fingers making them push down on Naruto's prostate.

The reaction was so violent, he was sure that was a moment that would be permanently etched into his mind for all time. Naruto had cried his name and it sounded like the sweetest sin. Naruto's mind went completely blank as the orgasm hit him so hard his last breath was knocked out of him.

Itachi watched Naruto turn his head, and he found himself in utter amazement. How so much emotion could be swimming in his true love's eyes? He brushed the plastered blond locks away from Naruto's face and gently laid a kiss upon the mass of blond hair.

"Naruto, I love you," Itachi whispered his declaration into the hot steamy room. He kissed along the nape of the blonde's back. The elegant curve of Naruto's spine arched slightly feeling his body light aflame once again. He pleasure Itachi had bestowed upon him should have been a crime.

He felt his mind begin to loose itself from the separation of the fine tan globes Itachi had departed. Itachi licked around the pink entrance before his tongue began to enter slowly.

Blue eyes shot open, feeling his body try to buck forward before strong pale arms gripped onto his hips tightly holding his body in place. Naruto looked into the mirror and he felt like he would have his second orgasm of the night, Itachi's head was moving along his passage way as his face was beaded with sweat.

He began to moan wantonly from the violations of Itachi's sinful tongue exploring the virtues of his inside. The pink appendage began to flicker his prostate causing Naruto to be reduced into another moaning mass of beauty.

"Itachi," Naruto chanted from his lips as a little trail of saliva came from his mouth. Quickly he lapped the juices up. He tried to spring his body up to try and feel Itachi, this aching need inside him was beginning to become too much for his little body.

But damn the pale man, he had slammed Naruto's upper body back against the wood holding both of his arms in place as if he was getting arrested by the police. The vibration of Itachi's moan raced through his body causing his knees to buckle dangerously.

Itachi smiled at the torture he was putting his love through, but the hard aching of his own needs were getting to him.

"Itachi," Naruto began to beg as he was on the verge of crying, "Please stop. I-I can't-t take this AH! …. Anymore."

Itachi quickly stopped; maybe he had gone too far. He let go of Naruto's arms and muttered a quick, "Forgive me Naruto." He gave a few kisses to the wet tear stained cheeks, feeling a tinge of pain hit his heart.

He quickly undid his shirt and threw all of his clothes aside. For the sake of Naruto he didn't take off the blonde's white button up shirt. He began to look around the room searching for the lube.

"It's in here," Naruto breathed harshly. His trembling tan hands opened the drawer taking out the pink but clear liquid. Itachi quickly returned to his Naruto and popped open the strange pink liquid. He hissed as he coated himself, feeling it instantly warm on contact. He placed some around the entrance of Naruto, feeling chills run through him from hearing the sweet moans.

He positioned himself at the tight ring of muscle, before gently pushing himself in. He moaned as he slowly made his way inside of the blond. He didn't want to take him hard at first; otherwise Naruto would have been really sore after.

He thrust inside Naruto before pulling out and ramming himself back inside the hot confines of the tight, hot cavern.

"Ha…Mmm. Faster," Naruto moaned as his body began to propel forward with great force. His moans began to pour out as the animalistic side of Itachi began to come forth; his control began to slowly ebb away. His thrusts were brutal, and they spared the blonde no mercy. The grip on the tan hips began to become harsher, his nails digging into the soft skin of Naruto.

"Ah..oh Kami," Naruto prayed above from the mid blowing pleasure. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room as their slick bodies glistened with sweat. Itachi continued to pound himself into the Naruto, as he bent down to Naruto's ear.

"Naruto," he smirked from above the moaning blond, "tell me w-what you want."

Blue eyes rolled to the back his head before he gasped, "Take all of me Itachi!...I want it rou-Rough and find t-that sp-otohgod inside of me."

Itachi smirked and quickly gripped Naruto's hips before he began to angle his thrust slightly. The result was a loud on cry from Naruto's raw throat. His pelvic thrusts were no longer controlled, all that had gone once Naruto had purred those seductive words. The desk creaked constantly under the abuse.

Heat began to coil at the pit of Naruto's stomach as he neared completion. A stream of delectable sounds came from his mouth as he felt his body slammed so deliciously. He propped himself on his shaky hands- he was so close… just a bit more.

"Ah! Ohh…ah…mnnnn…" he tried desperately to speak but the only word he was able to scream was "Itachi."

Itachi could tell Naruto was about to crack, but he never stopped his pace…he wasn't through with Naruto yet. With one hard thrust to Naruto's prostate, he watched Naruto's body go into sweet oblivion as his body quivered from multiorgams.

Naruto's weakened body could do nothing as Itachi pulled out carried him off to the bed.

"Naruto," his silk like voice purred, "don't think this is over just yet."

Itachi laid on his back, propping himself against the head board of the bed as he discarded Naruto's shirt . He brought his lovers body on top of him, before he sunk onto his weeping member.

"Itachi… I can't do this. I don't have enough energy," Naruto reasoned in the mist of moaning. Itachi propped his knees up against Naruto's back for his love's support as he seized the blonde's hips.

"Who said you have to do all the work," as he brought Naruto's body up before slamming it back down. He watched in fascination as Naruto's head flew back screaming in rapture. As the motions began to start Itachi decided to try something new. Instead of slamming Naruto down on him, one of his arms grabbed onto Naruto's waist, as the other grabbed onto his hip and began to pull the body forth.

"Ah, Itachi! D-don't stop!"

Itachi wasted no time as he began to slide the sweet body into his hips, finding his own grinding against Naruto's.

Itachi threw his head back as his mouth was slightly open, the pleasure finally getting to his body closer to completion. He began to seesaw Naruto's hips back and forth faster feeling his body hit the headboard of the bed.

The bed creaked in protest from it own pain as the two hot bodies reeked delicious havoc.

Suddenly Naruto's moans stopped as Itachi's lips began to drink them down as their tongues clashed in a war. Naruto pulled away as his orgasm hit him without any warning.

"I-It-Itachi!" Naruto screamed as his essence shot between their bodies, some even getting on his face. Itachi bit onto his slender tan neck, as Itachi's hips slammed into him, shooting his hot seed inside of Naruto calling the blonde's name.

Naruto collapsed from Itachi, his panting body trying desperately trying to reclaim air back into his lungs.

Itachi brought his body down between Naruto's body, feeling his cum seep out from Naruto. They'd have to clean that up in the morning. He gazed lovingly into his Naruto's eyes feeling that familiar emotion swarm inside his body.

"Naruto, I love you," he said to Naruto, causing a small tired smile to run on Naruto's lips.

"Itachi, I love you too," he said going to touch Itachi's face. He his snapped open slightly when he felt Itachi snatch his hand before it could make its way to where it wanted to go.

"No, Naruto you don't understand how deep I love you. It hurts me what I do to you. What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

Naruto was taken back by the confession but he smiled at Itachi.

"Itachi… it does hurt what you do to me. Sometimes I feel like just stop this. Stopping us, but my heart won't let me. Call me a fool or selfish but I don't care. You made me fall for you, and it was me you had first," Naruto said his last words drifting into a sad tone.

"You deserve better than me," Itachi shot back as he pinned both of Naruto's arms above his head, gazing dangerously into one another's eyes.

"I won't settle for better Itachi if you're not in it. But truly," Naruto began to confess sadly, "I don't know how much pain I can take Itachi. I'm almost on my last thread and I don't know how much longer until I break."

"Naruto, wait here," Itachi said before pecking the blonde's abused lips. Naruto sighed but he complied as he readjusted his glasses and cleaning the mess on his body with his sheets.

Itachi quickly came back and crawled under the covers with Naruto. He took his right hand and slipped something cold on Naruto's ring finger. Naruto gasped as he saw the ring, it was beautiful! It was a platinum ring, with a two-carrot, emerald-cut sapphire surrounded by black and white diamond. He looked at the ring and back into Itachi's eyes.

"I… Itachi. I don't know what to say," Naruto said surprised by his own loss of words.

Itachi smiled back, "You don't have to say anything. It was my grandmother's ring. She told me to give it to my most precious person Naruto. " Itachi got from between Naruto and pulled the blonde to his chest wrapping his arms around the slender waist. The last thought on Naruto's mind was how beautiful the ring was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Morning had risen and Itachi found himself greeted by the sight of the sun rays hitting his blonde angle perfectly creating an angelic look.

He began to gently shake the sleeping blond awake, watching as they revealed calm oceans.

"Ohayou Itachi," Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Ohayou to you to Naruto. Come, I didn't want to take our morning shower without you."

He smirked as he watched Naruto's cheeks flame up with heat from the embarrassment. He was always like this when it came to getting cleaned with Itachi, especially after last night. Itachi had done a number on him, and he was sure that there was a giant mess between his legs Itachi would be sure to notice.

Itachi rose from the bed in all his glory and disappeared into the bathroom. Naruto could hear the bath water running, so he took it upon himself to go and get their bathrobes.

He got up, glad that Itachi wasn't as rough as he knew he could get because he would have had a serious limp by now. Taking his time, Naruto went over to their closet, and bent over slightly, when the ring caught his eye. Itachi… he was already married to someone else… but he couldn't stop himself from loving the man.

He quickly got up to go into the bathroom, but his body hit something really hard, causing Naruto to fall to the ground.

"Itachi," Naruto complained angrily for his poor butt, "watch out! I swear sometimes I wonder if you're human."

Itachi raised a brow before replying, "Would you like to test that Naruto. I have a metabolism; I'm not living like a stray wild animal-"

"Yea that's what you think when you're not on the receiving end," Naruto tisked back, crossing his arms with a pout.

"You weren't complaining at all Naruto," Itachi shot back.

"That's because I had no voice left after that damn tease."

Itachi laughed, and Naruto found himself blushing but really calmed down. Itachi's laugh was like deep rich ribbons of chocolate, something very rarely heard in the public. Naruto looked back at Itachi, seeing the strong pale hand being offered to him. He took it before a loud yelp ran through the apartment as he was pulled forth violently, crashing into Itachi's strong body before his waist was seized into a possessive embrace.

Naruto yelped once more, feeling Itachi latch his arm under his legs and begin to hold him like a new bride.

"Itachi don't hold me like this," Naruto complained.

"Ok," was all Itachi said before he slung Naruto over his shoulder much like a caveman would.

"Itachiiii!"

"Silence," he bit playfully giving Naruto a little spank.

He kicked the door shut behind him with his leg. During their bath there was a lot of splashing, and moaning.

XxXx

Naruto quickly grabbed a hold of the two plates filled with delicious breakfast, all the hot steamy food was getting to him and Itachi. Sometimes he didn't know how good he could cook.

"Itachi," Naruto started taking a bite of his food, "are you going to stay with me?"

Itachi sighed, before gazing back into Naruto's eyes, "Naruto, I wish I could, but I can't. I have other duties to perform."

Naruto played with his food sadly, looking at the face he made with a strip of bacon and eggs.

"But….I need you today. I mean Hinata can wait."

Naruto felt a shiver run through his body as he saw Itachi narrow his eyes at the mention of his wife. Yes, Naruto had been messing with Itachi, who was a very married man- but not at the time.

Naruto had been with Itachi for 4 years, after this week, and Itachi had only been married for 2 years. Hinata Hyuuga was not a bad woman, but her and Itachi had been arranged to marry because of Itachi's father. Itachi had no choice but to marry the overly shy woman, but there was no love in their relationship. Hell, all the time he had been married to her, he had not touched her once.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but there is nothing I can do. I wish things were very different from how they are now," Itachi apologized.

Naruto stood melancholy before putting a mask on, "No need to worry Itachi, I guess I'll just wait."

Itachi didn't know how much Naruto was so tired of waiting. Waiting on love, because only one person could have the privilege to love him, and each and every day the pain etched in his heart ate at his soul.

Breakfast was finished quickly and Naruto went to gather and wash their plates but Itachi had captured his wrist, and took his lips into a searing kiss. The kiss was not hungry, but a slow one. Their tongues made love slow and tenderly, feeling the emotions pour into one another.

Itachi pulled away with a soft look in his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Naruto, I have to go now."

"Umm," Naruto said biting his lips before smiling sorrowfully, "okay Itachi."

Itachi sighed watching Naruto leave off to wash their plates. Seeing that Itachi was dressed and ready to go, he left to make his leave. Itachi does Naruto take so much damage to his heart. How could Itachi love someone with all his heart, and still cause them so much pain?

He sighed opening the door, before he felt something gripping his shoulders. He turned around, before he could say anything his tie was grabbed, and his pale lips met soft tan ones.

Naruto kissed Itachi with all his might, as so many emotions swelled into his aching heart. He felt Itachi respond back into the kiss, gently nibbling on the bottom of his lip hoping for entrance to be granted. So much emotions, pain, and sadness welled inside Naruto and he felt tears swell and probe behind his closed eyes. Their tongues moved in a brutal clash of war, one was trying to desperately trying to make them stay, as the other was trying with all his might to sadly depart.

_Please.. Ita..chi….don't go_ Naruto's lips pleaded in between words as their mouths clashed madly in their tug-of-war with their emotions. Itachi dropped his suitcase and threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair as his lips took Naruto's so violently. Itachi's heart stabbed at him, with all the guilt in the world as he tried to pull away from desperate lips.

Naruto wouldn't let go of his hold on Itachi, crashing into things as he followed him to the door. Itachi's head was through his doorway, both kissing in the bittersweet exchange of emotions. Itachi could feel the tears of his love, as he sucked the air out of Naruto's lungs with three smothering kisses, before he pulled apart.

"Itachi please," Naruto begged.

"I'm so sorry Naruto," Itachi's head hung in shame before he closed the door. That broken Naruto's will as he just broke down, sobbing loudly. Itachi tried as best he could to ignore the calls of his name.

In his last effort he walked back to Naruto's door and saw the sobbing mess on the floor, attempting to regain himself.

"Naruto, I'll send for you on my breaks, and I'll take off an entire week for you. Just please… don't cry. Not for me…"

Naruto nodded before he and Itachi shared a quick chaste kiss before Itachi set off to leave. He couldn't help it if he cried… he loved Itachi too much. He tried to compose himself quickly… he'd have to get ready to see Itachi later on.

* * *

Sorry this is my gift for bein so late. Im in a hurry so any questions or mistakes don't be afraid to ask.

:3

* * *


End file.
